Forgotten Dreams
by Lady Lioness
Summary: The Sailor Soliders have some haunting dreams and some figures from their past return. 2-25: This is all I've got written so far, after three years of work. If you want me to continue, please R+R.
1. Forgotten Dreams~ Part 1

Author's Notes: This fic is almost four years old. I can't finish. I try and I try, but it just comes out in tiny dribbles. I'm in desperate need of feedback here.   
  
"Forgotten Dreams"  
  
The thunder cracked outside of the Temple as rain kept up a steady beat on the roof. Rae was working on a new song and she was growing frustrated.   
"My one true love  
Lost among the stars  
I see your face only in dreams  
Yet I feel I know who you are.   
Wandering Lover  
Find your way back to me,   
So..."  
She trailed off, scowling at the sheet music in front of her. She wasn't even sure why she was writing the song. Rae didn't know what she was trying to say, what it was supposed to mean, and yet she couldn't stop. It was almost like the song possessed her. A loud knocking sound echoed through the room, startling Rae. The door to her room slid open to reveal Lita, soaking wet.   
"Hey girl, I know I'm early. I was too restless to sit home. Whatcha doing?"  
Lita entered the room and settled on the floor next to Rae, being careful not to drip on the crumpled papers scattered there. Rae glanced at her clock. The rest of the scouts should be there in twenty minutes. Well, everyone except for Serena, of course. She began to gather up her papers as she answered Lita,  
"I was just trying to write a new song. It wasn't cooperating, though. I'm glad for the break."  
Lita was staring out the window, watching the lightening illuminate the sky. She turned to look at Rae, her brown eyes turning dark.   
"I almost wish there was a Negaverse monster or something that I could just beat the crap out of. I've got all this extra energy, and I don't know what to do with it."   
"I know what you mean. Maybe it's just the weather. Come with me to the kitchen to get some snacks. The others should be here soon."   
The rain began to pound harder.   
"We should probably get some towels too."   
The girls padded down the hallway. When they returned, Amy was at the window and Mina was sitting on the floor, staring at a magazine. Both of them seemed to be lost in their own worlds.  
"Hey guys."  
Mina looked up. "Oh, hey Rae, Lita. Looks like we're just missing Serena."   
Lita looked around, as she dropped the towels on Rae's bed. "Where's Artemis?"  
Mina giggled. "He didn't want to get wet so he and Luna are curled up at my house."   
Rae put the tray of tea and goodies on the table. Straightening up, she looked at Amy. Amy was frowning and her blue eyes were shadowed.   
"Hey Amy, is everything okay?" Amy looked at Rae, her gaze unfocused.   
"I suppose so. See, I had an odd dream last night and now I have this music in my head. It won't go away and I can't figure out what it's from."  
Mina looked up from the floor, looking a bit shaken, "Hum it."   
Amy began to hum a slow, mellow melody. It was simple, but it seemed to hint at untold secrets. Rae was shocked.   
"That's my song! That's the one that I was working on before you guys got here."  
Mina chimed in, "I heard it in my dreams last night too!"   
Lita said, "Me too!"  
Rae began to rustle through her desk, looking for the lyrics she had written. Mina asked,  
"What was your dream about, Amy?"  
"Well, I was standing on the Moon in front of the palace and the stars were shining all around me. It was so incredibly peaceful. Then a cloud of mist appeared. I was about to transform when I realized I was already Sailor Mercury. The mist comes closer and I can see a man inside the cloud. I'm frightened, but it never occurs to me to run away. The mist envelops me and I can't see anything. The man grabs me and my fear just melts away. He touches my face so tenderly and then he kisses me."   
A light blush tinged Amy's face as she went on.   
"And while he's kissing me, I hear this music in the background. He cups my face and says, 'I'll always love you, Princess. Remember me, I'll find a way back to you.' Then I woke up."   
The other girls were frozen; each lost in their own memories. Lita snapped out of it first.  
"Instead of mist, I had lightening." Rae spoke up, "It was fire for me."  
"He was in a golden glow," said Mina, "And he called me 'Princess' also."  
Amy stepped away from the window.  
"What do we really know about our lives on the Moon Kingdom? We know we protected Serenity. That can't be all we did."   
"You're right, Amy," said Rae, "We were Princesses on our own planets. Maybe we had Princes of our own. Like Serena and Darien."   
"But why are we remembering them now? Artemis and Luna never told us about these guys. How do we know that they're not just dreams?" Lita glared at the others.   
"We got sent to the future so we could defend the Silver Millennium from the Negaverse if we had to. Just us. Why would Luna and Artemis wanted to bring up memories about our people, our homes, our families if they are all gone?"   
Mina met Lita's glare with a steady look. Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang! Serena walked in, saying   
"I'm sorry I'm late guys, but I was at Darien's apartment and then I wanted to wait for the rain to stop and then..."   
She looked around at the Scouts faces. "Hey, who died?"  
  
The Scouts looked at each other and then Lita said, "Serena, what do you remember about the Moon Kingdom?"  
Serena sank to her knees in front of the doorway, her blue eyes filled with concern.   
"I'm not sure what you mean."  
Rae spoke up, her dark eyes flashing sparks, "Don't be a meatball head, Serena! What do   
you remember about being the Moon Princess?"   
Serena twisted her hands nervously before she answered, "Darien, of course, um, Queen   
Selenity, Luna, Artemis, you guys, the battle with Beryl..."  
Amy spoke up. "That's all you remember? Nothing about your childhood, the first time you  
met us, the people you met?"  
Serena looked confused. "No, I don't remember any of that stuff. Although..."   
She trailed off and stared at the wall.   
Rae grew frustrated, "What, Serena?"  
"Well, after I got Darien back after Beryl brainwashed him, I started to remember a little  
more. But then came the battle with Beryl and I forgot it all again."   
An eternal moment of silence reigned. Mina broke the silence, saying,   
"That's why Luna and Artemis didn't tell us."   
"What do you mean?" asked Lita.   
"Every human that Beryl came in contact with, she tried to turn them to the Negaverse. Remember the Rainbow Crystals? Every human with a rainbow crystal turned into a Negaverse monster. It stands to reason that our people...our people, they belong to the Negaverse now."   
Mina stopped speaking and exchanged a grim look with the others. Amy spoke up,   
"Luna and Artemis didn't tell us because there was a chance we would have to do  
battle against someone we used to know."   
Rae picked up the line of thought,   
"The energy the Negaverse collects keeps them young, practically immortal. The men we dreamed about, they could still be alive."   
Lita broke in,   
"If we haven't already killed them. Besides, they would have been brainwashed for the last thousand years. There would be no way we could get them back now. And I still think they are just dreams!"  
Lita pushed herself off the floor and walked out of the room. Serena called after her,   
"Lita, wait!" The only response was the distant echo of a door slamming.  
"Okay, could someone tell me what's going on, please?" she whined. Amy, Rae and Mina exchanged a look. Amy and Mina began to tell Serena the story about the dreams and music. Rae walked over to her window. The rain had stopped and the sun was out, setting the sky alight. Branded across the sky was a rainbow and walking beneath that rainbow, was Lita.   
  
Lita's feet pounded the pavement as she walked, not caring where she might end up. All her thoughts and emotions were in a whirlpool, crashing into each other. The love she had felt in that dream was something she had never felt before. Lita had dated a lot of guys, had a lot of boyfriends, but never had she felt as special as she did in the dream. The dream guy had touched her so gently, like he was afraid of hurting her. A lot of guys have been afraid of her, but never has one been afraid for her. She shook her head violently. Lita was determined not to treat the dream like it was real. It couldn't be real. Such a love could not exist, in this war stricken world. Yet a slow, mellow melody persisted in weaving through her troubled thoughts.   
  
Back at the Temple, the other scouts were finishing up the tray of goodies Rae had dished  
"Come on Serena," said Amy, pulling Serena to her feet, "We have that big test tomorrow. You've got to study."   
Serena shook Amy's hand off her arm and pouted. "Why bother, I know I'm going to fail anyway."  
They walked out of the room, calling good-byes to the others. Mina rose to her feet too.   
"I better get going also. Artemis is going to want his fish sticks."  
The girls smiled at each other and Mina turned to go. Turning back, she said to Rae,   
"Finish the song Rae. I would love to hear it."   
The girls held the gaze for a oment and then Mina turned to the door again, her blond hair swinging. Rae walked over to her desk and grabbed the music she had been working on.   
"My one true love  
Lost among the stars  
I see your face only in dreams  
Yet I feel I know who you are.  
Wandering lover  
Find your way back to me.  
When we're together again,   
Finally will you be free.   
You were the one who knew me best,   
My soulmate, my other half.  
You comforted me when I cried,  
'Cause you could always make me laugh.   
When I was in a rage  
You would stand by my side.   
The bond between us is strong  
But the distance is now so wide."  
Her sweet voice carried out through the window and into the alley next to the Temple. Three figures stood cloaked in the shadows, listening. The fourth came round the corner and joined them.   
"I followed the Princess and Lady Mercury back to the Princess's home. They were still arguing over whether or not the Princess had to study."   
There was a low chuckle as one of the men responded,  
"The Princess never did like studying. I pity your Lady."  
The first man smiled, his teeth flashing white in the darkness.   
"Lady Mars sounds beautiful as always."   
One man had been listening intently, his face masked. He answered,  
"Aye, my Lady sounds like an Angel. They are starting to remember us."   
"Their hearts know we are near."   
"So what do we do now?"  
The question hung in the darkness of the night. The reply was low and steady as the speaker turned his gaze again to the window.   
"We wait."  
  
"Venus!"  
Lady Venus turned to see Princess Serenity rushing down the hall towards her. She stifled a grin at how very unprincessly she looked.   
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Prince Endymion will be arriving from Earth very soon. I want to be there when he gets   
here. Where are the others?"  
"At ease, my Princess. The rest of the Senshi will be there to greet your Prince."  
Princess Serenity slowed to a dignified walk, but it was easy to see that she was excited. Venus smiled to herself. Serenity had been communicating with the Earth Prince for some time now. This would be their first meeting face to face. Venus knew that Queen Selenity was hoping for a match between the two. A wedding would do much to calm the rising tensions between the Earth and the Moon. Beside her, the Princess let out a small sigh.   
"Oh, no. Count Stanton is coming."  
Count Stanton was a noble from Earth who was not liked by either Court. He had a habit of being condescending and none of the Senshi liked him. Stanton was particularly overbearing to the Princess and she avoided him whenever possible.   
"Ahh, Princess Serenity. How lovely it is to see you today."   
He bowed low at the waist. Serenity gave a small nod and replied,   
"Indeed, it would be wonderful to spend time in your company, but unfortunately I have other matters to attend to. Good-bye, Count."  
Venus watched the exchange with some amusement. Serenity never failed to brush someone off with impeccable manners. Suddenly she frowned. As Stanton straightened, his image blurred and was replaced by a bodybuilder's. Venus knew that Stanton was vain, but she couldn't imagine why she saw a bodybuilder. She had the strange sensation that she was seeing past time. Venus shook off the feeling as Serenity tugged on her sleeve.   
"Come on, Venus!"   
They began to move down the hall again and Serenity began to chatter about Endymion. Venus listened with half an ear while considering the upcoming meeting. Four bodyguards called the Inner Senshi guarded the Princess. Each Senshi was a Princess from her own planet, trained in her own unique power. Lady Mars controlled the force of fire. She was as hot as the fire she wielded and adept at sensing the emotions of others. Lady Jupiter mastered lightening. Strong and aggressive, she was invaluable when it came to hand to hand combat. Lady Mercury was skilled in the powers of ice and mist. She was intellectual and the best at solving diplomatic crisis. Venus was the Leader of the Inner Senshi and her power was of light itself. The Senshi were noted for their fierce fighting skills and for their devotion to their Princess. The Prince of Earth had his own bodyguards, known as the Generals of Earth. Venus knew little about these men except they were reputed to be powerful.   
"Lady Alexis, may I speak with you a moment?"   
The Princess had called to a noble from Mercury who was standing down the hall. Lady Alexis was a close friend to the Princess Mercury and was well respected. She curtseyed, saying,  
"Yes, Princess, how may I assist you?"  
"Have you seen Lady Mercury?"   
"I believe Lady Mercury and the other Senshi are down the hall waiting for you. Prince Endymion is scheduled to arrive soon."   
Alexis turned to Venus and said,   
"Welcome to Loveline."   
Venus was confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What is loveline? Are you asking about one of my attacks?"   
Alexis's brow furrowed. "I was just inquiring into your well-being."   
"I am well, thank you for your concern."   
Venus had the sensation of being lost in time again. She could have sworn Alexis had said something about a loveline. She heard Serenity thanking Alexis. Serenity began to pull Venus down the hall again.  
"At this rate, we'll never get there."   
They rounded the corner where they entered the large room that was used for greeting diplomatic guests. Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were standing there with Queen Selenity. The two walked over to join them.   
"Welcome, my daughter. The Prince should be here any moment."   
Serenity's cheeks turned a light pink. Mars lightly teased her,   
"Just smile at him, Princess and he'll fall at your feet in no time."   
The Princess opened her mouth to respond, but just then the Prince was announced. The Prince walked in the room, flanked by four men. The Senshi moved next to their Princess as the new arrivals drew closer. Venus could see that Endymion was handsome with hair so black, it almost looked blue. His eyes were a deep blue and held a veiled intelligence. She guessed that he did not miss much. Her gaze was drawn to the man standing directly next to the Prince. Vaguely, she could hear Queen Selenity performing the traditional welcomes. Her entire concentration was focused on that man. His hair was black as the night and his eyes were a particular shade of amber, almost the same color as the light she attacked with. Those strange eyes held her gaze now and they seemed to penetrate into her soul. He spoke in a low voice,   
"I will always love you, Princess. Remember me. I'll find a way back to you."  
He began to fade and Venus tried to cross over to him, but she couldn't move. Dimly, she heard her name being called.   
"Wait, please. I don't understand. Who are you?"   
He smiled wistfully. "Don't you know? I will find a way back to you, I swear it."  
Venus felt a searing pain in her arm and then...  
"Artemis! You clawed me!"  
"Sorry, Mina, but you're going to be late for school. Sheesh, you're getting as bad as Serena."   
Artemis jumped off the bed as Mina sat up. She cradled her arm as she thought about the incredible dream she had just had. Awake, she realized the significance of the images in her dream. Jaedite, sent by Beryl, had created a radio program called "Loveline." He sent out special orchids that sucked the energy from those in love. Mina had not been part of the Sailor Scouts yet, but Serena had told everyone what had happened. She realized that the monster that Serena had destroyed had once been Lady Alexis. Someone that had once been so loyal and wise had been so corrupted by the Negaverse that she turned into a monster. Her General, was he also dead? Mina lowered her head to her knees and wept.   
  
Across town, Lita was on her way to school. She was tired, having been up half the night. She had been almost afraid to go to sleep because of what she might have dreamed. So instead, Lita cooked herself a much too large gourmet lunch. When she had finally fallen asleep, she had dreamt of nothing. It had been oddly disappointing when she awoke. Lita's neck began to prickle and she had the sense she was being watched. Slowing her breath, she heard the light sound of footsteps behind her. Turning her head slightly, she caught a flash of movement. She whirled around and saw nothing. There was no one behind her. She turned back and resumed walking. The prickly feeling did not go away. Once again, she caught the sound of footsteps. Without warning, she lashed her foot out behind her, turning it into a roundhouse kick. She made contact with something solid. Lita heard a "Ummph!" and a body hit the ground. She turned and looked down. Her dark brown eyes met eyes of intense silver. A lock of white hair fell across his forehead. Recognition hit her as a bodily force and she stepped back a few step.  
"You're the man from my dreams."  
He smiled crookedly and said,  
"I used to be the man of your dreams, love."   
Lita backed away a few more steps, horrified. The man's smile disappeared and he rose to his feet. He stretched out a hand.   
"I told you I'd find a way back to you, Princess."   
Lita continued to hold that silver gaze. It was the last thing she saw before her vision exploded and all she saw was blackness.  
  
"Hey, Serena?"  
"Yeah, Molly?"  
"What's wrong with Amy?"   
"Huh?" Serena glanced across the schoolyard to see her friend sitting against a tree with a book in her lap.   
"She's just reading. She's always reading."  
"No, I've been watching her. She hasn't turned a page in a while. Besides, she looks really depressed."   
Serena looked at Amy again. Now that Molly mentioned it, she could see that Amy wasn't even looking at the book, just staring off into space. Her forehead crumpled. She knew her Senshi were disturbed by the dreams they had two nights ago. Each of them had dreamt of a mysterious man who pledged to love her forever. Serena sighed. She and Darien were so happy. She wanted the same thing for her friends. She rose to her feet.   
"I'm gonna go talk to her."  
Serena crossed the yard, feeling the sun on her face. Everything had been so hectic lately with the Negamoon. Finally, it was over and they all had a chance to be normal for a while.  
"Hey, Amy. Whatcha thinking?"  
Serena sunk down in the grass next to Amy. She tucked her feet under her skirt. Amy glanced up with a dazed look.   
"Hmm, oh Serena. I was just thinking."  
She glanced down at her book.   
"About what?"   
"Reenie."   
The two girls were silent for a moment. Reenie was a pink haired little devil who had come to the past in order to save her mother. At one point, the Scouts had to travel to the Future, Crystal Tokyo. There, it was discovered that Reenie was Serena and Darien's daughter. After they had returned to the Past, Reenie had been captured by the Negamoon and transformed into the Black Lady. Serena, Darien and the others almost died, trying to save Reenie. They succeeded and banished the people from the Negamoon. Reenie had returned to Crystal Tokyo. Serena glanced up into the tree branches, saying softly,   
"I miss her."   
"So do I. It's just that I keep thinking about how the Wiseman turned into the Black Lady. He preyed on her feelings of loneliness."  
"Yes, so?"  
"Reenie never mentioned any other children or friends she had. This leads me to believe that the Senshi, we...we never have children of our own."  
Serena bit her lip. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.   
"Amy, you don't know that for certain. Reenie was young. You guys could have children later on. Besides, we both know that Reenie was focused on saving her mother. We never really discussed the Future."   
Amy looked away. Serena had never seen her friend this upset, not even when Greg had left. It worried her. She was sure those dreams were the cause of this.   
"Amy, have you had any more dreams?"   
"No, not really. I just keep getting a few pictures. Myself as Princess Mercury, You standing next to Queen Selenity, and..."  
"And what?"  
"That music. It just keeps weaving in and out of my thoughts."   
Suddenly, a large growl filled the air. Amy looked up startled as Serena turned red.  
"I forgot my lunch, ok? I was hoping Lita would share with me, except she's not in school."  
"Has anyone talked to her since she took off yesterday?"   
Serena brushed off the question.   
"Don't worry about Lita. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be at the meeting after school."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What in the Goddess's name did you do!"   
The voice was a deadly weapon filled with disbelief and rage.   
"This isn't exactly my fault..."   
"What, did the Lady Jupiter just happen to faint outside our door? And you, being such a gentleman, had to bring her here!"   
"Nikko, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait to see her in the light of day. It's been so long..."  
"It's been so long for all of us! Yet the rest of us aren't bringing our Ladies home!"   
A third voice slid into the conversation.   
"If you both keeping shouting at each other, you will awaken the Lady."   
Nikko collapsed on the sofa, pushing his hands into his raven black hair. He spared a moment to think of his own Lady. Hair of molten gold and eyes of blue skies, his heart ached with the remembrance. Nikko knew only too well why Kaze felt the need to follow Lady Jupiter. But, damn it, it wasn't part of the plan! He looked up, his amber eyes filled with roaring fire.   
"We had agreed to wait. We could not take one at a time. The other Senshi will become suspicious and come looking for her."   
"I know that, Nikko. She wasn't supposed to feel me. I underestimated what she has become after a lifetime of battling the Negaverse. Her reflexes are incredible. "   
"Our Ladies have changed so much from their lives on the Moon Kingdom. Which is why we agreed to wait!"  
Mizu interrupted the conversation again.   
"Kaze, why don't you go check on your lady? I want to talk to Nikko."   
Kaze opened his mouth to say something and then thought the better of it. He turned and left the room. Traveling down the short hallway, he paused before the door to his room. His heart began racing at the thought of seeing her again. His throat closed and he gulped air. Pushing open the door, he quietly entered the room. A window was above the bed, casting sunlight on the figure sleeping it in. Kaze stood there, frozen by the sight of his Lady. He had been denied even a glimpse of her for so long. His eyes devoured her. Her thick brown hair turned reddish in the natural light. Her head was cradled on strong, capable hands. She was curled up with her legs drawn up to her chin. There was an air of vunerablity about her, but Kaze knew his Lady was a force to be reckoned with. Lita, that was her name in this lifetime. His gaze moved over her face. Her eyes were closed, but he knew they were a clear green, like emeralds. When he had met her eyes, when he had been following her, they had been filled with fear and denial. And yet, her eyes had made him feel at home. For the first time in a thousand years, he was whole again. As Kaze watched her, her eyelids flickered. She opened her eyes and shot straight up. He reached out a hand to her again and said soothingly,   
"It's all right, love. Don't worry, you're safe."  
Her green eyes locked with his silver ones as she repeated,  
"Safe? SAFE? With you? Traitor! You were supposed to have been there!"   
Lita rose to her feet, her voice rising with her rage,   
"You were supposed to come and help us! But you didn't! You left me!"   
Kaze was horrorstricken at the idea.   
"No, love, it wasn't..."  
"DO. NOT. CALL ME THAT! Jupiter Star Power!"  
A green light illuminated Lita as a circle of lightening surrounded her. A few moments later, Lita was gone and Sailor Jupiter had awakened.   
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"  
Sparks began to fly from Jupiter's tiara. Mizu and Nikko came running to the door. They both lunged for Kaze, pulling him out of Jupiter's line of sight. Nikko said, yelling to be heard over crackling,   
"I TOLD YOU SO!"   
The men stood and watched while Jupiter turned at the last second and blew out the wall. She leapt out of the room and took off at a run. Kaze moved to the gaping hole and watched her go.  
  
The other Scouts sat at the steps of Rei's temple, waiting for Lita to show up. Amy checked her watch again.   
"Lita's almost ten minutes late. This is highly unusual. "  
Mina looked concerned, but said,   
"I'm sure Lita would have called us if she needed our help. I have something else I want   
to discuss. I had another dream last night."  
The others looked at her. Two nights ago, the Inner Senshi each had a dream about a mysterious man who promised to always love them. Interwoven with the dream was a haunting melody. The music caused the Senshi to remember more about their life before Beryl, on the Moon Kingdom. It had been deemed possible that the men in the dreams were the Senshi's loves from the Past who had been captured by the Negaverse. Lita had been extremely resistant to the idea, saying the dream had no true meaning.   
"What was the dream?" asked Rei.   
"It was the day that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were to meet for the first time. Serenity is dragging me down the hallways towards the Meeting room, but we kept getting stopped..."   
She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to mention that the people she had seen had been destroyed as Negaverse monsters.   
"We kept getting stopped by Nobles from the Court. Finally, we get to the room and Prince Endymion comes in. He's escorted by four bodyguards. I meet the eyes of one and it's the guy from my first dream! He says that he'll always love me and that he'll find a way back to me. He seemed so upset, like it was killing him to leave me."   
Amy interrupted to ask,  
"Did it seem like just a dream to you, Mina? Or was it more like a remembrance?"   
"It seemed real. Everything was so vivid. I..."  
Mina broke off at the sight of Lita as Sailor Jupiter running full speed up the sidewalk. She began to run up the Temple Steps and the other Senshi sprang to their feet. Just as Jupiter reached the top, a figure popped into existence behind her.   
"Lita, wait! Let me explain!"   
Jupiter whirled around and said, "JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"   
The figure was pelted with leaves. He tried to move closer to the angry Senshi, but Jupiter kept adding more power. He came close enough to meet Serena's eyes and weakly said,   
"Princess Serenity, convince her to listen."   
He slumped to his knees, surrounding in a cloud of electricity. He made no move to defend himself. The other four looked at each. Then as one, they transformed into their Senshi uniforms. Jupiter halted her attack as the steps were bathed in blue, red, gold and pink light. When the lights cleared, Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus were present. Sailor Moon rushed over to Jupiter, her heels clicking on the pavement.  
"Jupiter, what happened?"   
Jupiter looked at her with bleak eyes.   
"He kidnapped me, knocked me out. When I awoke, I remembered."  
The stranger lifted his head and the others finally saw his face. Mars and Mercury gasped. Venus said,   
"He looks like the man from my dream, the bodyguard."   
A wry smile twisted the man's face and began to straighten slowly.   
"Your beloved, I am not, Lady Venus, although Nikko would be pleased that you remember him. My name is Kaze, General of Earth, Bodyguard to the Prince."   
Jupiter spat out bitterly,   
"A traitor, that's what you are! You left us all to die!"  
Kaze flinched as if she had struck him. A voice from behind him answered her.  
"No, Lady Jupiter. That was not our intention nor our choice. It is a long, complicated story."  
Mina met the speaker's eyes and her own widened. Crystal Blue stared into Molten Amber. Her body jerked as a lifetime of memories came flooding back.   
  
  



	2. Forgotten Dreams~ Part 2

  
Forgotten Dreams  
Part Two  
  
"Prince Endymion, the people of the Moon respectfully request assistance to defend our Kingdom from the invading forces."  
The Prince's face had aged over a short period of time. Uprisings on Earth had cost him his family and left him the burden of ruling over the Planet. His beloved, Princess Serenity, was in danger and he could not be there to protect her. Indeed, the Prince could spare few soldiers to aid the Moon Kingdom. The Lady Venus felt a wave of sorrow for him.   
"I will send my Generals. I regret there is not more assistance I can give."   
Venus felt an extremely inappropriate surge of excitement at seeing Nikko again. She squashed it and made her next request.   
"Queen Selenity requests you grant Princess Serenity protection on your Planet."  
The Prince looked torn. His planet was rife with violence yet there was no telling how the Invading Negaverse would treat the royal family. He would also rather have Serenity closer to him.   
"I grant the Princess asylum on Earth. Have two of the Generals escort her back to Earth. They will return once she is here to help with the warfare."  
Venus nodded her acceptance.   
"Good-bye, Prince Endymion. Be safe."  
A weary smile crossed the Prince's face.   
"You too, Venus."  
The viewscreen blinked black. Venus stared at it a moment and then went to brief the rest of the Senshi.   
"I don't want to leave you all, though."   
Sailor Mars sighed in exasperation.  
"Princess, your safety is of utmost importance. As long as you are alive, the Moon royal Family will be preserved."  
"So I should live to pass along my genes only? I should just ignore the bonds of loyalty and friendship?"   
The Princess glared at Mars.   
"What about the bond of love, Princess?" Venus interjected before the fighting got too heated. The Princess turned to look at her.  
"The Prince is suffering. Shouldn't you go to keep an eye on him? He needs your love, Princess."   
  
The Princess chewed her lip in thought. She knew what Venus was trying to do. Venus was trying to use Serenity's love for Endymion as a means to get the Princess to leave peacefully. Serenity continued to chew on her lip as she looked at her Senshi. Venus sensed that the Princess was weakening.   
"The Prince will send his Four Generals to the Moon. Nikko and Mizu will escort you back to Earth. Kaji and Kaze will stay here to help us."  
Serenity met Venus's eyes for a moment. She stared into blue eyes much like her own. The Princess knew that Venus was determined that Serenity would leave the Moon before the battle with Beryl began. She crossed over to a window that overlooked the   
Rose Garden. Serenity remembered the first time she had been there with Endymion. It   
had been the first time they had met face-to-face. The pair had been corresponding for   
a while, and when she learned that he loved roses, she had to bring him here. They had   
escaped the formality of the Greeting Area as quickly as they could, eager to spend time   
alone together. Serenity had barely noticed the way her Senshi were entranced by his   
Generals. When they finally reached the Garden, they had grown shy. Silence reigned,   
unbroken, except by a few pleasantries. Endymion and Serenity wandered the Garden for a   
little bit before they reached the Garden's centerpiece. It was a hedge that had been   
groomed into the shape of a heart. Interwoven between the green leaves were red and   
white roses. Their petals were translucent in the sunlight, giving the roses a ghostly glow.   
Local legend said that if you received a rose from the hedge, you would have the giver's   
love for all time. The pair stood for a moment before Serenity broke the silence saying,   
"I used to come here when I was a little girl, to hide from my governess.   
She was from Mars, you know, and had the most awful temper. She used to scold me   
fiercely if I got my dress dirty. But is it not beautiful?"   
  
Serenity looked at the roses reaching for the sky and a ray of light fell on her   
face. She seemed to be surrounded in a glow like the roses. Endymion stared at her,   
entranced. He murmured, half to himself,   
"Yes, Beautiful."  
Serenity glanced at him sideways. She turned red when she caught him staring at   
her so intently. Flustered, she moved away a little. Serenity heard him moving behind   
her. Endymion placed a gentle hand on her should and Serenity turned around, almost   
reluctantly. He was holding a blood red rose. Drops of dew still rested on its petals.   
The Prince offered it to the Princess, saying,   
"Take this as my pledge to always be by your side and to protect you. I swear that   
no matter what this or the next lifetime brings, I will always find a way to your side."   
Serenity stared into Endymion's eyes, a little startled. She felt a pull to him, a   
bond that could not be broken by death or time. Yet she was so young and he was so much   
older than she was. Really, they barely knew each other. A thousand other concerns crowded   
into her mind. Yet as she stared into his eyes, Serenity caught a flash of vunerablity.   
She realized, with a bit of surprise, that he was as nervous as she was. All her doubts   
began to vanish into mist. She reached for the rose, willing her hand not to shake.   
Serenity said softly,   
"I accept your rose. I will treasure it always."   
Endymion's hand came up to cup the side of her face. His thumb gently brushed her   
cheek as he moved closer. Serenity tilted her head up as he bent his. They kissed, gently   
at first, and deepening in intensity as emotions flowed through the bond between them.   
Serenity knew in that instant that she would love him for all her lifetimes.   
  
Lost in her memories of the past, the Princess did not hear her Senshi calling her   
at first. Only Jupiter's hand on her shoulder shook her from her reverie. Staring into   
Jupiter's concerned green eyes, Serenity realized that as much as she loved her Senshi,   
she needed to be with Endymion. If she was fated to die, Serenity wanted to be with him.   
Turning away from the window, she looked at each of her friends, as if memorizing their   
face. Finally, she met Venus's gaze. She raised her chin proudly and said,   
"I will go."   
With that brief sentence, the Moon Princess left the room. Not for the first time,   
she wished she had the ability to fight by her Senshi side. Now she was running away to   
let her friends defend her Kingdom, leaving them behind to die. Serenity struggled to   
hold back her tears until she reached the privacy of her chambers.   
  
Mercury carefully shut the door behind the fleeing Princess. As soon as the lock   
clicked, Mars burst out,   
"That wasn't fair, Venus. You forced her to choose between Endymion and us. Did   
you see her face? She was heartbroken!"   
Venus cut off Mars's tirade with an icy glare. She spoke slowly and forcefully,   
"The Moon Princess's safety must be guaranteed. Beryl will attack the Moon Kingdom   
before attacking the rest of the Inner Planets. With Serenity at Earth, we can concentrate   
fully on defeating the Negaverse. If we fail, the entire galaxy will fall anyway. I believe the  
Earth Prince has an evacuation plan set up. Even if we cannot defeat Beryl, we may be   
able to buy them enough time to escape. We all know that Serenity must go to Earth. It   
does not matter how it is accomplished as long as she leaves the Moon!"   
The last sentence cracked across the air like a whip. The other three Senshi stood   
as still as statues. Venus sighed and aged before their eyes. She was their leader and had   
been a Sailor Senshi for much longer than any of them. From the lines of worry etched on   
her face, it was clear that she was as concerned about the future and Serenity as they were.   
Mercury stepped towards her saying,   
"Minako..."   
She trailed off as Venus gained control over her emotions, the mask slipping back   
into place. She issued orders, once again an in control and competent leader.   
"Mercury, contact the Outer Planets. See how their defenses are coming along. Examine   
their strategies for any weaknesses. Jupiter, Queen Selenity is insisting on throwing a ball   
for the Earth Generals. Set up look out posts in the Gardens and set up a make shift armory   
near the ballroom. Have the troops standing ready. Mars..."  
Venus hesitated and her mask slipped a bit. She gave a slight shake of her head, as if   
denying her weakness. She continued,   
"Mars, assist the Princess in getting ready to leave. Tell her to pack as if she will   
not be coming back."  
The other Senshi flinched at that blunt statement, but remained silent.   
"I will be in my room, coordinating plans with Earth. We will need more supplies in   
case of a siege. The ball is set for when the Earth is a quarter of the way across the   
sky. The Generals should be here before then."  
She stopped talking and a long pause stretched across the empty space. They all   
knew there was much to be said, but none could find the right words. Finally, Venus unlocked   
the door and opened it, saying,   
"I will see you all tonight."   
With those last few words, she disappeared into the Hallway.   
  
Mercury slipped quietly into her room. She didn't have much time to spare, but she   
felt the need to call Mizu. She knew it was stupid, that she would see him in just a few   
hours, but the need was so strong. Mercury connected with Mizu's personal communicator,   
hoping he would be in his quarters. There was a short beeping sound, and then the words,   
"General Mizu, here."   
He wasn't looking at the communications screen, but rather at his computer. He was   
frowning and Mercury's heart twisted. His normally immaculate blue-black hair was rumpled   
as if he had been running his hands through it. Mercury felt a pang of regret that times   
of war had come now, just when she had found her soulmate. Mizu said impatiently,   
"Yes?", finally looking up. When he saw Mercury, a smile crossed his face, easing   
some of the weariness in his aqua eyes. He spoke again, his smooth voice sending ripples   
down Mercury's spine.   
"My Lady, I give you greetings. To what do I owe the pleasure?"   
Mercury opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wasn't sure what to say, wasn't   
sure why she called. There had just been a vague sense of foreboding and the urgent need   
to see his face. She glanced away from the screen. Mizu's smile faded as he leaned closer.   
"Ami, my love, what's wrong?"  
Mercury glanced sharply at the screen. Ami...it had been so long since she had heard   
her true name. Ever since Beryl's plans to attack the Moon Kingdom were discovered, the   
Inner Court had switched to Senshi mode. She hadn't worn anything except her Mercury Fuku   
for weeks now. It seemed like her normal life as a Princess and as Ami were just forgotten   
dreams. Now there was only Sailor Senshi Mercury, in charge of defense tactics. She met   
Mizu's eyes and simply said,   
"The Princess has agreed to evacuate to Earth."  
Mizu sat back in his chair, letting his eyes roam over his Lady's face. He could sense   
her anguish, despite the great distance, it was so strong. He knew that for the Princess to   
willingly agree to leave the Moon, Venus must have pulled out the heavy artillery.  
It also meant that they believed the Moon Kingdom would not withstand Beryl's attack. Mercury   
and the other Senshi would probably end up being..NO! Such thinking would only lead to more   
heartache. He knew of nothing to say to ease his Lady's pain and that was hurting him enough.   
"Ami, my Lady, I will be there soon. Remember, Princess, no matter what happens, I will   
always find a way to you."   
A chill as cold as the Ice she wielded crept down Mercury's spine. She ignored it,   
latching on the words as the comfort they were meant to be. She gifted him with a rare   
smile, her aquarium eyes turning soft.   
"I eagerly await your arrival, my love. Now, I must go or Venus will assign me to   
monitoring the Cooking Pits again."   
Mizu let out a low chuckle. Inclining his head, he said,   
"Farewell, my Princess."  
"Farewell, my General."   
Mercury clicked the screen off, staring at the blackness. Mars was the Psychic one   
of the Inner Senshi. Yet Mercury could not shake the feeling that she just bid her love   
good-bye forever.   
  
Jupiter paused at her work, to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She and the other   
Senshi had swords specially crafted for them. But those were lightweight, not as heavy   
as the clunkers the Moon Army used. She vowed that if they survived the Negaverse attack,   
she was going to kick Venus's ass on the Training Field. If they survived... Jupiter   
dropped the remaining sheathed swords into a waiting footman's arms. The poor man staggered   
under the weight, but Jupiter didn't notice. She was thinking about the last time that   
she and Kaze had been alone together. They had gone to the top of Chronos's Peak, which   
overlooked the entire Moon Kingdom. They had brought a picnic and ate it, letting the wind   
rustle through their hair. The pair talked of many things. Jupiter began to talk about the   
last ball that Queen Selenity threw. The Generals' training schedule had not allowed Kaze   
to attend. As she spoke about who danced with who, the food, and the music, Jupiter failed   
to notice how stiff and quiet Kaze was becoming. Finally, when she reached for a piece of   
cake, she noticed how stormy his eyes had become.   
"Kaze, what's wrong?"  
"I thought you loved me."  
His reply was curt. Kaze pushed himself up and walked away from her to the edge of   
the cliff. The wind began to blow harder. Jupiter was immobilized by shock for a moment   
and then stood up, cake forgotten.   
"What are you talking about? Of course, I love you. We're soulmates."   
A tinge of hurt colored Jupiter's voice. Kaze whirled around, the steel in his eyes  
matching the silver in his raven hair.   
"That love didn't stop you from slutting around with all those other men."   
Jupiter's hurt was replaced by crackling rage.   
"What? You...You BASTARD! How dare you accuse me of fu..."  
The wind began to howl a warning, drowning out the rest of Jupiter's question. It   
began to grab at their clothes, pulling. The wind also brought out ominous gray clouds.   
It blocked out the sun, casting a shadow over the pair. They were so involved with each   
other that they failed to notice.   
"Have you ever listened to yourself? 'Oh, he was so handsome. And such a good   
dancer. He reminded me of my old boyfriend, Frank. But Frank's arms were much more muscular.'   
What do you expect me to think?"   
"Well, you could try trusting me! Have faith in me and our love."  
"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word!"   
Thunder rumbled a second warning in the background. The wind began to push at them   
now, urging them away from the edge. The two were still oblivious.   
"So not only am I a slut, but now I don't have a heart?"  
"And don't forget you're also a..."  
A crack of lightening drowned out Kaze as the wind let out a mournful cry. Jupiter   
reeled as if he had hit her. Her eyes widened with pain and a sheen of tears blurred her   
vision. Kaze looked stunned as if he realized what he had just said. He moved  
closer to her and reached out a hand, saying,   
"Makoto, I am sorry. I didn't mean..."  
Tears spilled from her eyes as she slapped him, the sound carried by the wind to   
echo over the Moon Kingdom Valley. Jupiter turned and ran towards the mountain path,   
stumbling a little. Thunder rumbled again and the clouds opened, giving forth cascading   
sheets of rain. Kaze felt like weeping along with the sky when he realized what he had   
just destroyed. They were soulmates and he could feel her agony. It stabbed at him, like   
a dagger. Kaze groaned and took off after her. The rain had made the path slippery. The   
water from his hair also dripped into his eyes, making it hard for him to see. Kaze called   
Jupiter's name, screaming to be heard above the wind and thunder. His throat was sore and   
swelling, when he finally caught a flash of green. He headed toward it, filled with a sense   
of relief. The relief turned to pure terror when he noticed it wasn't moving. Jupiter lay in a   
crumpled heap, her auburn hair turning redder with her blood. Kaze fairly flew across the   
wet rocks in a frantic attempt to reach her. Kneeling over her, he could see a gash on the   
side of her head. She must have slipped on the rocks. Kaze was momentarily paralyzed by guilt.   
A whimper of pain drew his attention back to Jupiter. Her eyes were half opened and she   
whispered,   
"Kaze, it hurts."  
At the sight of her emerald eyes dull and clouded with pain, Kaze snapped out of it.   
He would NOT lose her. He began to murmur to her, trying to see if she was injured anywhere   
else. Her hands were badly cut, but nothing seemed to be broken. He gathered her up in his   
arms, rambling disjointed apologies. Kaze's whole being was fixated on getting her back to   
the Moon Palace. He began to make his way through the rocks, sheltering his Lady from the   
rain with his own body. Kaze lost track of time, only conscious of the fact that he had to   
keep moving. He finally reached the back of the Palace, cold, wet and exhausted with worry.   
Kaze used the last of his strength to command the wind to blow open the kitchen entrance.   
The doors flew open with a crash, thoroughly startling the Kitchen Staff. He gave them a   
weary smile and said,   
"Nothing like the direct approach."   
He staggered inside and ended up next to the Second Chef's First Assistant. Kaze gave   
Jupiter to the man gingerly, saying,   
"Get her to the infirmary, quickly!"   
With that sentence, he collapsed on the floor, promptly fainting. The next thing   
he saw was Jupiter's beautiful face, leaning over him. A large bandage covered part of   
her head, the white contrasting nicely with the red in her hair. She smiled when she saw   
he was awake.   
"Fourteen stitches, I'll have you know. I better be getting one hell of an apology."   
She stopped speaking and her smile faded. The emerald in her eyes deepened as she   
waited for him to speak. Kaze was so glad to see the she was all right, that he would do   
anything.   
"I apologize from the depths of my heart for questioning you and for not trusting   
you. I was a bastard and you deserve far better than me."  
Kaze choked on the last sentence. The thought of Jupiter leaving him hurt more   
than the multiple bruises that were making themselves known. To his ears, the apology was   
woefully inadequate. He opened his mouth to try again, when she spoke first.   
"Did you really carry me down the Peak?"   
Kaze pushed himself up, noticing finally that they were in his quarters and he was   
lying in his bed. He gave a nod, saying,   
"Yes, and it was very difficult."  
He winced as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position.   
"You may be a Princess, but you aren't light."  
She mocked frowned at him and lightly punched him on the arm. He willed himself not to   
flinch. Kaze turned serious.   
"I would carry you to the ends of the Universe to keep you safe. I love you; I   
will always be there when you need me. I vow this to you."  
  
Sailor Jupiter blinked and realized she had been staring at a wall of shields for   
five minutes. She let out a laugh and began pulling the shields off the wall. Still, she   
couldn't help remembering what had happened after he gave her his vow. They had a long,   
long discussion on what exactly merited jealously and how such emotion should be expressed.   
She wasn't about to let him get away with just an apology. Oh yes, Jupiter really made   
Kaze squirm before he let him express his gratitude for her forgiveness. Jupiter smiled   
at the memory. She could hardly wait until he arrived, so he could express his "gratitude"   
again. Jupiter began to whistle as she continued moving the weapons.   
  
Mars watched herself as she turned around in a little circle. The full skirt of the   
deep violet dress swished. The color set off her eyes, but she frowned at her reflection.   
The Ball was about to begin and the Earth Generals had not arrived yet. Mercury had   
attempted to contact Earth, but there was some sort of interference. Communications were   
also unable to reach the other Planets. The Moon Kingdom was locked in a dead zone. There   
was a theory that Beryl created the interference to prevent the planets from coordinating   
a defense. It was certainly plausible, but Mars had a feeling that it wasn't quite that   
simple. She knew how much Prince Endymion cared for Serenity and, as much as she hated to   
admit it, Venus was right. The Princess needed to be evacuated from the Moon. Without   
the escort of the Earth Generals, the Senshi had to change their plans. It had been   
decided that Jupiter and Mercury would take the Princess to Earth a little after the Ball   
started. Venus and Mars would stay to keep the crowds calm and marshal a defense if needed.   
Mars turned abruptly from her mirror, her hair whipping against her face. Damn it, she   
didn't have a good feeling about this at all! Kaji would have found some way to contact   
her. The Generals would only let something of grave importance stop them from helping to   
protect the Moon Princess. Kaji would only let his duty to his Prince or a crisis stop   
him from seeing her. Had the Earth been attacked? Had the Negaverse destroyed all of them?   
NO! No, she would know if she lost him, if he was dead. Mars gave a little growl of   
frustration. She walked over to the bed, her high heels clicking on the marble floor.   
She picked up the matching purple evening bag that contained her Mars pen...just in case.   
Walking over to the door, she opened it and stepped out into the hallway. The Inner Senshi   
had agreed to meet in Venus's room before the Ball in case any other problems arose. Mars   
prayed fervently that things would proceed smoothly, that the Princess would be safe, that   
they would defeat Beryl, and peace would again reign. She let herself dream a little about   
free time and what she & Kaji could do with it. A soft smile crossed her face as she traveled  
the few yards to Venus's room. Yet when Mars reached Venus's doorway, the stench of depression   
rid her of the smile. Jupiter, wearing her Fuku, was leaning against a wall with a hand   
over her eyes. Mercury was garbed in a floorlength white silk gown and was staring out a   
window, her hands clenched tightly together. Venus was standing in the middle of the room,   
talking urgently to another person. They had their back to the door and Mars couldn't see   
their face. Venus caught sight of Mars over the person's shoulder and gestured her in. Mars   
entered the room and the figure turned to face her. It was Prince Endymion. Mars let out   
a gasp and she spoke,   
"Where are they? What has happened?"  
  
The Prince looked awful. His eyes were dull with exhaustion and pain. Mars nearly   
fainted at the force of his grief. She whispered,   
"No, he's not dead. I would know it. He's not. What happened?"   
Jupiter let out a strangled sob.   
"Then Beryl has them."  
Mars couldn't take it anymore. She snapped.   
"Damn it, Makoto! Will somebody just tell me what the hell happened?"  
She looked around the room with wild eyes. Ami caught her eyes for a moment, but then   
looked back out the window, a tear trickling down her cheek.   
"Rei..."  
The Prince caught her attention, his voice hoarse.  
"Rei, their ship disappeared. No one knows where they are."  
Minako moved next to Endymion.   
"That's not all, Rei. Long range sensors show that a tremendous amount of power   
was released on Saturn."  
Rei's mind whirled with the impact of that statement.   
"That means..."  
"Sailor Saturn used the Silence Glaive. Pluto, Uranus and Neptune are likely to   
have fallen as well. Beryl is on the move. Projected numbers say she'll attack soon,   
probably tonight."   
Rei groped behind her for something solid. She sank into a conveniently placed chair.   
Her purse hit the floor with a clunk as it slipped from her fingers. Her beloved, her   
soulmate, had been taken from her. Her fellow Senshi and their worlds had been destroyed.   
Her Planet, the Moon Kingdom, they would be destroyed. The future, peace, were no longer   
anything, but forgotten dreams. Rei bowed her head and let the hot tears rush from her   
eyes. Ami and Makoto came from their isolated places to sit beside her, one on either side.   
Minako crossed over to stand behind her, placing her hands on Rei's shoulder. Together, they   
grieved for their friends, their worlds, their soulmates, and themselves. They all knew it   
was almost certain that they would not survive the coming battle. They wept together, four   
women united in their grief and broken hearts. Endymion stood alone in the center of the floor.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Forgotten Dreams~ Part Three

"Forgotten Dreams"   
Part Three

  
  


Rei groped behind her for something solid. She sank into a   
conviently placed chair. Her purse hit the floor with a thud as it slipped   
from her fingers. Her beloved, her soulmate had been taken from her. Her   
fellow Senshi had been destroyed. Her planet, the Moon Kingdom, would all   
be destroyed. The future, peace, were no longer anything, but forgotten dreams. Rei   
bowed her head and let the hot tears rush from her eyes. One sob broke loose,   
then another and another. Ami and Makoto came from their isolated places to site   
beside her, one on either side. Minako crossed over to stand behind her, placing her hands on   
Rei's shoulders. Together, they grieved for their friends, their worlds, their   
soulmates and themselves. They all knew that it was almost certain that they   
would not survive the coming battle. They wept together, four women united in their   
grief and broken hearts. Endymion stood alone, in the center of the floor.

He and the Inner Court were not very close. The bonds between them had   
been strengthened by his love for Serenity and theirs for his Generals. Now it seemed   
they were united by another bond as well: Grief. Still, he was uncomfortable at the   
current sight of them. Endymion had always seen them as the Inner Senshi, the   
protectors of the Moon Princess. Now he was seeing them as women of their own   
right. They were Princesses by birth, of royal blood, but they were seen only as warriors.   
The Senshi had sacrificed so much. Now their soulmates had been taken prisoner and   
their own lives would be lost to the ravages of war. Yet Endymion had no doubt that   
they would fight. Oh yes, indeed he was uncomfortable at the sight of such united female   
strength. He wished to comfort them, but he wanted so badly to seek out Serenity.   
Minako looked up and met his gaze, as if she heard his thoughts. She spoke softly,   
"Go. Protect her."

Her face was streaked with tears. She was wearing a dark blue velvet gown. Yet   
they looked at each other warrior to warrior. Her voice a little stronger, she repeated,   
"Go. Keep her safe."

The words "for as long as you can" hung in the quiet. Endymion gave a nod. He   
crossed over to the door. Once there, he paused. Over his shoulder, he said,   
"Farewell, until we meet again...in this world or the next."   
With those final words, he strode out the doorway.

Silence reigned after Endymion left as the four women struggled to gain control   
of themselves. Finally, Mars rose to her feet, turning to face Venus as Mercury and   
Jupiter stood up as well. Venus moved around the chair so that they were facing each   
other in a loose circle. They stood proudly, once more the Senshi of the Moon Kingdom.   
Mars asked,   
"So what do we do now?"

Mercury bent down to pick up Mars's evening bag. Holding it out to her, Mercury replied,   
"We fight."

Endymion moved rapidly though the Palace hallways, trying to reach the Ball and   
Serenity. However, he was hindered by the fact that he kept getting lost. He didn't want   
to waste time and stop to ask for directions, though; he was sure he'd end up there   
eventually. Endymion was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the voice calling   
his name at first.

"Prince Endymion? Endymion, stop, please."

The urgent tone finally penterated his mind. Endymion stopped and faced the speaker.   
"Queen Selenity? How may I aid you?"

"What are you doing here? I thought the Generals were coming."

Endymion's fingers tightened on the hilt of his sword. It seemed like it would never get   
any easier. He forced himself to speak.

"The Generals' ship vanished en route. Given the recent information learned about   
the Outer Planets, it is believed that the Negaverse has captured the Generals."

Queen Selenity's silver eyes caught his gaze and held it.   
"What recent information?"

"It is believed that the planets Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn have   
fallen to the Negaverse. Beryl is expected to attack soon, probably tonight."

The Queen reacted like Endymion had struck her. Her eyes closed and she staggered   
backwards. Endymion reached out to steady her. Her hand closed over his with a   
surprisingly strong grip.

"The Senshi...do they...?"

"Yes. I informed Lady Venus as soon as I arrived. The others joined us shortly   
after that. Venus has asked me to stay by Serenity."

The Queen's grip tightened a moment at those words. She had been ruling long   
enough to understand what he could not say. She forced herself to let go of the poor   
boy's hand. Endymion brought his hand behind his back, flexing his fingers, trying to   
regain some feeling. The Queen asked him,   
"You are planning to attend the ball?"

Endymion nodded.

"It is a masquerade. Do you have a tuxedo? A mask?"

"No, there was no time. I had to leave immediately to...to bear the news."

The Queen thought for a moment and then gestured towards a convenient room. He followed her   
inside and she handed him a transformation pen.   
"Our scientists have been developing transformation pens that will work for those   
who do not have Senshi power. Just hold this pen and say, "Tuxedo Transformation."

Endymion complied and was instantly enveloped in a silver glow. When the glow   
disappiated, he was wearing an elegant black and white tuxedo. Endymion looked at his   
reflection in a conviently located mirror. He frowned.   
"I really think I look better in my Uniform. And what's with this cape? It swishes   
like a dress!"

"Oh stop fussing and hand me a rose from the Vase next to you."

Endymion reached out a gloved hand and pulled a red rose from the vase. Queen   
Selenity looked at the reflection of a young man in a tuxedo, a white mask concealing   
his features, and holding a rose. Her heart twisted a little. Endymion turned to face   
her, saying,   
"I have been trained in the art of battle for most of my existence. Yet I have   
always envied the gardeners their ability to create such beauty. I dreamed that one day   
I might be able to create, rather than destroy."

He paused a moment, twirling the stem in his fingers. Then Endymion held the rose out   
to the Queen, saying, "Now I suppose it is a dream better off forgotten."

Selenity stiffened as she took the rose. So many futures wasted now, so many dreams   
turning to ashes. She wished that she could think of some way to prevent such a tragic   
loss. Now, Selenity just prayed to the Goddess that her daughter would manage to escape.   
A futile hope, perhaps, but one she clung to fiercely.

"Queen Selenity? Are you all right?"

She looked up at Endymion and forced a smile.   
"Yes, I was just thinking that the rose isn't really needed. You look quite dashing   
as you are."

Endymion grimaced again.   
"I suppose so. I'm just glad I don't have to wear a hat as well."

Selenity let out a laugh.   
"Oh, just go and be with my daughter."

She turned serious.   
"Endymion, if Beryl does attack, will you help defend my Kingdom?"

"Of course." He looked down at his clothing. "Even if I have to do it wearing this."

"Just picture yourself wearing your regular clothes and you will detransform."

He nodded.

"Farewell, Endymion."

"Farewell, Queen Selenity."

They looked at each other for a moment, both realizing it could be the last time   
they saw each other. Finally, Endymion turned and left the room. Selenity stood alone in   
the room, staring at her own reflection. She didn't know how long she stood there,   
trying to reconcil herself with ther situation at hand. She didn't notice Luna and   
Artemis's arrival into the room. Luna's voice startled her.   
"Your Majesty, the ball has begun. They are asking for you."

Staring intently at his Queen, Artemis asked, "Your Majesty, what is wrong?"

Selenity looked down at them. Using as few words as possible, she outlined the   
current situtation. The Cats listened in stunned silence. Taking a deep breath, she continued,   
"You two find the Senshi and remain with them tonight. I will go to the Ball and   
attempt to keep the peace."

She stopped speaking abruptly. Marshalling her strength, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom   
headed to her last Ball.

The Moon Princess felt strange. She was surrounded by people laughing and enjoying   
themselves. She felt like she was the only one who knew of Beryl's inimment attack.   
Serenity was not experienced enough to realize that the dancers were wearing other masks   
besides the cloth ones on their faces. Deseperation and fear can intoxicate someone as   
easily as alcohol. Serenity wandered around the second floor of the ballroom for a while   
before she decided to head downstairs. She had almost reached the bottom when a gloved hand   
on her wrist stopped her.

"May I have this dance? It could be our last one."

Serenity's eyes flew to the masked stranger's face. She knew that voice. She tripped   
down the few remaining steps as she whispered,   
"Endymion?"

He swung her into a dance as an answer. Serenity felt as if the rest of the ballroom had   
faded away.

"What are you doing here? I thought the Generals..."   
She trailed off as he dipped her. It was too hard to think when he was touching her.   
The fact that he looked unbelievable in his tuxedo was also wreaking havoc with her   
thought processes. Endymion whirled her outside to a balacony. He told her what had   
happened.

"Oh, no! The Senshi, I need to go to them!"

He restrained her.   
"No, wait, Serenity. They want you safe her with me. Besides, there is more."

Endymion paused, staring down into her liquid blue eyes. He swallowed.   
"Your mother has asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom."

"But what about Earth?"

"When knowledge of my death reaches Earth, there is a plan to evacuate Atlantis. The   
refugees will find another planet outside this galaxy."

Serenity remained fixated on one word, the blood draining from her face. Alarmed,   
Endymion reached out and grabbed her arms. She spoke, her voice unsteady.   
"You said when."

Endymion gazed down at her lovely face, his throat closing. What could he say? There was   
nothing left, except,   
"Serenity, you're in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine."

They kissed. It was flavored with regret and sorrow. Serenity broke the kiss, reaching   
for something on her wrist. She cleared her throat and held the object out to him.

"It is my Star Locket. I was going to give it to you when we reached Earth, but now..."

She trailed off as he took the locket from her. Their hands brushed. The locket began to   
play. Hearing the music, Serenity pressed on.

"I give you my vow as well. I will always be true to you and our love. In my heart,   
I will always remember you and I will make sure I catch your attention in this world   
and the next."

Endymion let out a low chuckle.

"If I don't fall instantly in love with you, then I deserve whatever you throw at me."

She smiled back at him. Yet the mood sobered quickly as they both realized they   
were talking as if their deaths were a certainity. They kissed again, and tears trickled   
down Serenity's face. Overhead, the fireworks illuminated the sky.

Venus watched the fireworks send sparks across the sky. The Senshi were patrolling   
outside the Palace. It was quiet and they could hear strains of music from the Ball. Luna   
and Artemis had come to find them shortly after Endymion left. Mars, Mercury, and   
Venus changed while Jupiter, already transformed, did a preliminary sweep outside. Venus had   
spared a moment of regret for her dress. It had been nice to wear something besides her   
Fuku for a change. Oh, well. She had been born to be a Senshi and she would die a Senshi.   
Venus steeled herself not to flinch at that thought. The pyrotechinics began to set the   
fireworks off to form different designs. Venus sighed and her mind wandered to thoughts   
of Nikko. He was the Leader of the Generals as she led the Inner Senshi. They understood each   
other and the pressures of being a leader brought. With him, she wasn't a commander, but   
an equal. Goddess, she loved him. She couldn't believe this was the way it would end,   
with him a prisoner of the Negaverse. It was small comfort that he was still alive. Her   
bond with him would tell her if it was otherwise. Venus noticed that the fireworks had   
died off. Even though her memory dwelled on the Past, she was still actively scanning the   
area and the skies. Suddenly, Mars's arm shot out.   
"She's coming. The Evil, the Negaverse, it's close."

Mars's eyes lit up with violet fire. Venus knelt down to Luna and Artemis.   
"We've been ignoring you. Our apologies, but please go warn everyone that we are   
under attack."

Luna nodded and raced off towards the Palace. Artemis hesitated a moment to say,   
"Fight well, Sailor Senshi. May we meet again," before running after Luna.

Venus stared after the two cats for a moment. She wished she had gotten to known   
them better. Venus discontinued that train of thought and turned to her fellow Senshi.   
No words would come. She could sense the massive Evil coming closer now. Every nerve in her   
body was screaming. Now was the time to say everything that needed to be said. Finally,   
Mars reached out a hand. Jupiter held it and Venus grasped Jupiter's. Mercury put   
her hand on top and said,   
"For our loves and our fellow Senshi."

Jupiter's voice came low, but true.   
"For the Princess and the Moon Kingdom."

Then Mars.   
"For this world and the next."

Venus found her voice.   
"For ourselves. Let us fight well and true. If we must die, let us do so proudly.   
We are the Inner Senshi. Not time nor death can break our ranks."   
As one, they let go and turned to greet the Incoming Evil.

Serenity and Endymion broke from their kiss at the panicked screams coming from inside.   
They could hear Luna and Artemis shouting,   
"We're under attack! Arm yourself!"   
Endymion grabbed Serenity's arm and began to pull her through the crowd. He held   
her close and said,   
"We've got to get outside. Don't worry, it'll be all right."   
Serenity wished he didn't quite look so grim when he said that.

The Senshi could see the foot soldiers first. Dressed in shades of gray, they came   
charging towards the Palace. Dark clouds rose and obscured the Earth from view. They   
tensed, preparing to fight. A lightning bolt came from nowhere and struck the Palace. The   
Senshi watched in horror as the columns began to crumble. Screams shattered the air as   
people began fleeing the Palace. The gray soldiers began to ruthlessly cut down the Nobles   
like a farmer harvesting wheat. It was Mercury, who made the first move,   
"Mercury Bubble Blast!"   
Her rage added such power to her attacks, that she froze the entire first line of foot   
soldiers. Venus grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.   
"NO! Save your strength for her."   
She pointed to a figure floating on a cloud of dark mist. Mars felt her stomach clench   
as she gazed upon that woman. This was evil, this was Beryl. Behind her were seven large   
shadows. Venus whispered to Jupiter,   
"Get her attention."   
Jupiter nodded.   
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"   
She fired the glowing disk straight at Beryl. Beryl saw the disk and raised her staff.   
Pointing her staff, black energy shot out, decimating Jupiter's attack. Beryl floated   
over to face the Senshi. She sneered at them, saying,   
"If it isn't the little Princess's playmates! And where are your boy toys? Hiding   
behind her skirts?"   
Mercury stepped forward, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.   
"We want them back! Give them back to us, Beryl!"   
Beryl looked slightly confused and then gave a laugh full of contempt.   
"Sorry to disappoint you, Ice Princess, but your Generals are not with me. Too   
bad, they would've made a nice addition to my Army."   
The Senshi trembled as waves of shock and betrayal slammed through them.   
"No, you're lying! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"   
Golden light whipped towards Beryl. She deflected it easily with another blast of   
black energy.   
"Believe what you will, it's no concern to me as you will all soon be dead anyway.   
I'm more concerned with that Princess of yours. Shadows, finish them off."   
Venus was about to attack Beryl again when she was distracted by the Shadows. They   
began to combine, forming one immense dark being.

Selenity ran faster through the falling rubble. She clutched the Moon Crescent Wand   
and the Crystal. She was almost there...just a few more minutes.

The Senshi exchanged a look. They knew this was it. As one, they turned to face the   
Shadow, and shouted,   
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"   
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"   
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"   
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"   
Four separate beams of color shot into the creature. The body shifted and then   
seemed to absorb the energy. It began to laugh loudly. The Senshi stepped back, but   
stood firm. It spoke in a gravely voice,   
"Silly humans, you cannot vanquish me!"   
A hand formed from the amphorous matter and extended towards the women. Still   
laughing, green lightning burst from the fingers and rained down on the Senshi.

Venus fell to the ground from the force of the blast. The laughter ringing   
through her ears, every cell felt as if it was being torn apart. That pain was secondary   
to the one in her heart. She couldn't believe it. Nikko would not betray her...would he?

Mercury felt a curious detachment. She could remember screaming as the lightning   
invaded her body. She could remember the agony. But now she only felt frozen. She only   
saw Mizu's face and heard his promise, "I'll always find a way to you." It was locked in   
an endless loop. Everytime she heard his words again, her heart shattered. Soon there   
would be nothing left, but dust.

Mars was already dead. Her soul had died the moment she realized that Beryl wasn't lying   
and he wasn't dead. Her inner fire had met the fire of betrayal and the flames burned each   
other out. Now there was only a shell.

Jupiter was faring the best out of the four. Her body was already used to lightning.   
The pain was intense, but she could still think. And she thought. She thought about his face   
twisted with rage. She thought about his promise to always be there. She thought about the   
wind through her hair. She thought about the Princess. She thought about how they failed   
the Princess. She thought about how He was at fault. She thought about the rage building in   
her body. She thought about what she would do if she met him again in the Next World.   
And then, then she stopped thinking.   
  



	4. Fogotten Dreams~ Part Four

Forgotten Dreams   
Part Four

Serenity and Endymion had moved out from the ballroom balcony to   
the Palace patio the moment they had heard the cry to battle. Endymion   
was filled with grim determination. He was going to protect his Princess.   
Ominous loud laughter had begun and it rung through the air, causing   
Serenity to clutch him tighter. He wanted to see how the Senshi were   
faring before making a final decision, yet he did not want to leave   
Serenity alone. As he was debating what to do, Serenity let   
go of him and stepped away. She spoke softly.   
"Go. Check on them."

Her voice trembled with worry for her Senshi. Endymion wavered.   
He didn't want to leave her unprotected. She gave him a small smile.   
"It will be all right. I will remain here out of sight."

He thought for a split second more, before screams pierced the   
air. His decision made, he turned away and ran towards the sound of   
battle. He de-transformed in mid-step, pushing himself physically. He   
reached the battlefield in time to see four beams of light coming from   
a shadow creature hitting the Senshi. They screamed and their bodies hit   
the ground with a sickening thud. The Negaverse foot soldiers pressed   
forward, slaughtering some, capturing others. Endymion's throat tightened.   
He had to get back to Serenity.

Serenity stared at the spot where her beloved had vanished from   
sight. She could hear the screams now and she shuddered. This wasn't   
supposed to be happening. She was in love, her Senshi were in love. They   
were supposed to live happily ever after. Serenity wobbled on her feet   
as an intense wave of pain ripped through her. Above the general battle   
sounds, four particular screams had reached her ears. Her Senshi. She   
strained her ears, hoping for some thing, anything, even a scream, that   
would prove they were still alive. Nothing. She squeezed her eyes tightly   
shut, trying to keep the tears inside. When Endymion returned, she would   
have to be calm. Suddenly, the air around Serenity *changed.* Her eyes flew   
open and she stared at the approaching figure. Beryl. The evil queen's voice   
reached her first.   
"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Moon Princess all alone. Did   
Endymion tire of you already?"

Serenity's fists clenched at her sides, but she did not answer the   
woman.

"What's the matter, Princess? Too weak to fight back? You're nothing   
without your little Senshi friends, aren't you? And they turned out to be   
rather weak."

Serenity met Beryl's gaze steadily and said one unprincessly word.   
"Bitch."

Rage twisted Beryl's face and her eyes narrowed. She spoke in an icy tone.   
"No one speaks to me that way. NO ONE!"

Beryl extended her hand and began reaching towards Serenity, malicious   
delight covering her face. Serenity was frozen, but silently prayed to the Goddess.   
*Let us all find each other again in the Next World. Please let us be together   
again.* Serenity reflexively pulled away from Beryl's talons. A red rose suddenly dashed   
between them, forcing Beryl to lean back. Serenity backed away from her.

Endymion didn't even bother to think about where he got the rose from, he simply   
darted forward to stand in front of Serenity. Raising an arm to shield the Princess,   
he said, "Leave her alone, Beryl."

Beryl's face changed into a look of twisted yearning. She seemed to lean towards Endymion   
saying, "It's not too late, Endymion. You can still join me. We can rule the Universe   
together."

The Prince's face twisted in disgust as he said,   
"Why would I want to be with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly and filled with   
bitterness?"

A keening sound escaped Beryl's mouth as she flinched back as if he had struck   
her. Her eyes lit with the fires of rage and an aura of green lightening surrounded   
her. She rose above the pair, the air crackling around her. Extending a hand, her   
aura expanded and then a funnel of green lightening formed over Endymion. Whipping the   
air into currents, it sucked the young prince up and away from his Princess.

Selenity gasped, her chest heaving. She could vaguely hear the two cats breathing   
heavily next to her. The handle of the Moon Wand dug into her skin, but she ignored the   
pain, concentrating on finding her daughter. Bursting into the Gardens from the ruins   
of the Palace, she saw a green whirlwind coming from the Patio. Not stopping to breathe,   
she spun on her heel and headed towards it, praying all the while. *Please, not Serenity.   
Please, not my daughter. Please let me save them and their dreams.*

Serenity raced towards the edge of the balcony. Her beloved, no, it couldn't end   
like this. His face was twisted in panic and his eyes were firmly locked on hers.   
"Serenity, run!"

Her entire being rebelled at that.   
"No! I want to be with you!"

She threw herself into the whirlwind, letting it lift her towards him.

"No!"

Endymion's heart broke. What was she doing? She was throwing her life away. For him!   
He strained down towards her, reaching for her hand. Stretching her body upwards,   
Serenity reached for him. Their fingertips brushed and then slid away. Desperately,   
their bodies yearned for each other, wanting this last final contact. Their fingertips   
brushed again, and Endymion's hand clasped around Serenity's. Their gaze remained   
firm and their eyes conveyed all the love the pair felt. A cry of fury escaped Beryl   
and another lightning bolt went crashing down towards the pair.

Selenity burst into view, just at the bolt hit them. She fell to her knees as she   
heard her daughter scream and then fall silent. Tears streamed down her face as she stared   
at Serenity's body floating in the air. Besides her, she could hear Luna whisper,

"No...not the Princess."

Selenity bowed her head and saw the Wand still in her grasp. Her anguish solidified and mixed   
with rage. She whispered,   
"Don't worry, darling. I will not let it end this way. I will not let them take   
away your future."

Luna looked up at the Queen, shock on her face.   
"If you use the crystal, you'll use up all your energy. You'll die."

Selenity lightly brushed the Silver Crystal, nestled in the Wand, still laying in her lap.   
Meeting the Cat's eyes, she said in a low tone,   
"It is the only way, Luna. I must sacrifice my Kingdom if the Universe   
is to know peace. Cosmic Moon Power."

Beams of radiant pink light spun out from the Crystal, pentrating the Negaverse   
Army. The light ripped through the Shadow, reducing it back to the original 7. The Shadow   
warriors shriveled and each became condensed into a brightly coloured crystal. Those   
crystals traveled back through the pink beams into the Silver Crystal. Beryl shrieked in   
pain and anger as the light spun into a cocoon around the Evil Queen. It created a vortex   
and literally tore the Queen apart as it sucked her into a different dimension. All those who   
had been who had been infected with the dark Negaverse energy suffered the same fate.   
Selenity stood, bearing the wand, and moved closer to the main battlefield. The army   
was decimated admist cries of pain. She wept at the sight of her Kingdom, her people.   
Finally, the soldiers were banished. She slumped down against a broken pillar, clutching   
the Silver Crystal. Her gaze fell on the broken bodies of the Senshi. Wearily, she spoke,   
"I must send them all to a new future on Earth. None of them will remember   
anything about this time or place. I will never see my beloved daughter again or   
you two either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on."

She fixed a mental image of all the Senshi, the Princess, Endymion and the Cats   
in her mind. Shakily raising the Wand above her head, she said,   
"Serenity and her Court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. All   
of you will be reborn on Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatsoever. But if   
evil forces try to repeat what happened here, you two will know what to do."

Beams of light shot from the Moon Crescent Wand again and those in her mental   
picture became enveloped in bubbles. Selenity released the Crystal and it floated towards   
the Earth. Luna whispered,   
"Queen Selenity..." before she and Artemis were enclosed in canisters. They all   
rose towards the sky and towards Earth. Queen Selenity spoke a final time,   
"On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again."   
The Moon Wand slipped from her fingers, but before it hit the ground, it too was enveloped   
in a canister. The Crystal shone brightly in midair for a moment before enveloping the   
entire Moon in a pink glow. The bubbles and canisters blinked out of existence as the Crystal   
shattered into seven pieces, it too fading.

The Moon was silent. There wasn't even any wind to shift the dust around. What   
had once been a bustling home, kingdom, was now rubble and corpses. Soon even those   
were gone, destroyed by the passage of time. In the years to come, Humanity would   
visit the Moon. All they would find would be the dust of those left behind. Still, it   
would be centuries before life reached the Moon again. For now, it was simply silent.   
Although, there was still one being left on the Moon. The Goddess walked among her fallen   
Children and grieved. She would have aided them if She could, but even She could not   
go against what the Powers that Be had declared. The White Moon people must die now so   
that the Future could be saved. The Goddess saw the wisdom of this, but She still cried   
for her people. When She came to the fallen body of Queen Selenity, She stood silently   
for a moment before coming to a decision.

"I may not have been able to save the Moon Kingdom, but I can save their dreams."

Extending out a pale hand, creamy white light spilled forth and bathed the Moon. All the   
dreams and hopes that lay among the rubble of the Moon Kingdom gained new life. *I wish   
I could fight along side my Senshi.* *I wish I could create, not destroy.* *I wish for peace.*   
*I wish for my Love.* *I wish for my Daughter to always be happy.* One by one, they swirled into   
the air and then darted to Earth to be fulfilled. Lastly, the white light surrounded   
Selenity's still body and the Goddess whispered to her,   
"Sleep now, my Child. When your Daughter returns to the Moon, awaken to show her   
the way."   
As her words faded, so did the Goddess. And the Moon was silent.


	5. Forgotten Dreams~ Part Five

Author's Notes: This part is dedicated to Patch, who finally threatened to kick my   
ass if I didn't finish it and to Blair, whose email made me realize that people actually   
read this thing. Feedback's the only thing that keeps me writing. Email me, people.

@-}-} @-}-} @-}-} @-}-} @-}-}

The flood of memories halted abruptly and Venus gasped in shock.   
She was still staring into those amber eyes and her body began to tremble   
as she placed a name to those eyes. Nikko. Beloved. Traitor!

Oddly enough, it was Mercury who reacted first, lunging for the man   
standing to Nikko's right.

"Damn you. Damn you! You promised! You were supposed to be there. You   
said you'd always be there! You said you'd stand by my side! Liar! You left   
me to die!"

She swung back and slapped him soundly across his face. He didn't evade   
the slap although Venus had no doubt that he could. The sound cracked through   
the charged air. Tears streaked down Mercury's face and her chest began to heave   
in big sobs. In a detached part of her mind, Venus thought that the fact Mercury,   
out of all of them, was reacting so badly to this made perfect sense. After all,   
Amy never had the casual crushes. Her intelligence always set her apart from   
the other girls so it was extremely difficult for her to connect with a decent guy.   
Love was the one dream she kept close to her heart. Now Mercury discovered that the   
one man she ever loved, in all her lifetimes, had betrayed her. Venus could relate.

Sailor Moon crossed over to Mercury and gathered her into a comforting hug.   
She stared at the General over Mercury's shoulder. His hair was the same color as   
Darien's, but this man's eyes were more of a bluish-green. Like the color of the ocean.   
She fished a name out of her memories to put to the face. Mizu. The man met her gaze   
with a beseeching stare. Moon looked away at the other Generals standing there, naming   
them as she went. Kaze was still kneeling on the ground, watching Jupiter. Nikko was   
standing on Mizu's left, locking eyes with Venus. Mars was staring at the man on Nikko's   
left, Kaji. Wind, Light, Fire, and, swinging her eyes back to Mizu, Moon added Water to the list.   
The perfect matches to her Senshi. The Senshi's soulmates. The men who left them to die.   
Sailor Moon's eyes hardened as she looked down at her weeping friend. Turning that   
fierce gaze to the Generals, she said,

"State your business with us."

Nikko tore his eyes away from Venus and answered her.

"We've been looking for you."

"Why?" Sailor Moon's tone was steel.

"Because we meant to be there."

Jupiter angrily stepped forward.

"What, did you lose your invitation? Get lost on the way and your male pride   
wouldn't let you ask for directions?"

Kaze weakly got to his feet. There were scratches on his face from where Jupiter's   
oak leaves had cut him. His eyes were dark, the color of frozen silver.   
"No. We were on our way from Earth when we got caught in the crossfire."

Mercury finally pulled herself together and released Moon. Still not looking at   
the Generals, she walked back to the other Senshi. Moon followed, her pigtails swaying   
slowly. She stopped in front of them and the Senshi fell back, forming a loose line   
behind her. The Generals unconsciously reacted to this, forming a line of their own.   
There was a gap in the middle, a place for their Prince. Unfortunately for them, the   
Prince was stuck in a Physics lab. They would have to deal with the Moon Princess on   
their own. She met Nikko's gaze again and demanded, "Explain."

Nikko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a familiar gesture that caught at Venus's   
heart. His eyes seemed weary with a touch of sadness.

"You'd have to come with us so we could show you."

Venus spoke for the first time. "No. We're not going anywhere with you."

Her voice was flat and emotionless. Pain flashed in his eyes and then vanished as quickly   
as it came. He took a step forward and the Senshi automatically assumed a defensive stance   
around the Princess. The Generals' faces reflected their shock. Mizu spoke, "You must know we could never hurt you. Any of you."

It was Mercury who responded, bitterness coating her voice.   
"So you'd let someone else do the dirty work for you? Actions speak louder than   
words."

Before any of the Generals could reply, Sailor Moon spoke again, "Where would you be taking us?"

Nikko responded, "Our ship. We have documentation to prove our stories. It's a complicated story   
and some visual aids might ease the telling of it."

Sailor Moon cocked her head to one side as she considered the matter. Finally, she said,   
"Return here tomorrow at four o'clock. We will confer and give you our answer then.   
Until that time, you will all stay away from the Senshi, myself, and Darien. Is that clear?"

"Yes. We will respect your wishes."   
The Generals each gave a short bow, locking eyes with their Lady one last time. Then,   
suddenly, they vanished.

Jupiter immediately turned on Sailor Moon.   
"Why the hell did you tell them to come back? I don't want to EVER see that TRAITOR   
AGAIN!"

Serena de-transformed and replied, "Calm down, Lita. I was there too, remember? At least you were all gone before I died! I had to feel you leave me, hear your screams! And then Endymion...she was taking him   
right before my eyes!"   
Tears began to flow down her face as the newly awakened memories danced through her   
mind.   
"I'm angry at them too, and God knows how Darien's going to feel...but maybe   
they do have an explanation. Before...before the end, they were loyal. I owe them   
the chance to explain."

"Is that your Royal Decree, Princess?"

Serena's eyes flashed at Venus. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mercury   
and Jupiter de-transforming. She spoke to Venus, "No one said you have to go, Mina. I'm sure Darien will go with me. It's your right to choose."

Venus rolled her eyes.   
"Such a noble Princess. So forgiving."

"Damn it, Mina, stop being such an ass! What, do you think I couldn't possibly   
know how you feel? Darien tried to kill me, remember? The Generals may have disappeared,   
but at least they didn't attack you themselves! At least you didn't have to watch   
the man you love try desperately to destroy you! For another woman!"

Serena's eyes closed for a moment and she shuddered. She could practically   
feel Darien's hands around her throat again, squeezing tightly. The look in his eyes,   
it had almost been delight as he watched her struggle for breath. Opening her eyes   
again, she continued on her tirade.

"Yes, I forgave him! How could I not? He was brainwashed by the Negaverse and   
what he put himself through when he remembered was worse than any punishment I could've   
dish out. Most importantly, I forgave him because I love him! Because without him, I'm   
missing a part of myself."

The words hung in the air for a moment. Serena went on, a bit more quietly.   
"You loved them. You all loved them. I may have been wrapped up in Endymion,   
but I could still see how much in love you were. And they loved you. With everything   
within them. Are you really going to throw that away over something that may not   
have been their fault?"

Serena waited, but her Senshi seemed too stunned to reply. Sighing, she said softly,   
"I'm going to go find Darien at the college and let him know what's going   
on. I'll call you tonight."   
She turned and walked down the Temple steps, for once not tripping at all.   
The girls stared at her as she left, their minds still reeling.

Darien rushed out of his Physics lab, intent on finding Serena. Something had   
happened this afternoon, he could feel it. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name   
and he whirled around. Serena hurried up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him off   
the Quad. He followed her silently, guessing it must be Senshi business. They stopped   
when they were standing in a little shaded corner, the trees blocking them from the   
people passing. She let go of his arm and backed away a few steps. He watched her   
carefully.

"Serena, what is it?"

Her blue eyes were concerned as she looked at him. She flicked her gaze away for a   
moment as she breathed deeply and then looked at him again.

"The Generals are back."

Alarm began coursing through him.

"Beryl's Generals? I thought you-"

She was shaking her head.

"No, Darien, not her Generals. Yours."

He looked at her, confused, but she raised a gentle hand and laid it on his cheek.   
He stared down into her eyes and then, then he remembered.

A lifetime of memories flashed through his eyes and she watched as he   
remembered. She was still feeling disoriented from her own remembrance. It was hard   
to tell where Serena began and Serenity left off. He gave a jerk when the flow   
stopped and he took a moment to sort them all out. Finally, he leaned down and kissed   
her with all the passion that had laid dormant for the last thousand years. Tears   
leaked from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. She delicately wiped them away,   
never breaking the kiss. Finally, Darien pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against   
Serena's. He asked in a hoarse voice.

"What are we going to do?"

She whispered back.

"Find out why."

The Scouts remained motionless long after Serena had disappeared from sight,   
each weighted down by their own thoughts. Finally there was a bright flash of golden light   
as Venus de-transformed. Only Mars still stood there in her fuku. She looked at the others,   
opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She simply shook her head and leapt   
away. Mina watched her go. Already those men were bringing disunity to the Scouts. How   
could Serena invite them back? Still, it was her duty to be there, to protect her Princess.   
She was startled out of her thoughts, when Amy said flatly, "We have to go."

Mina nodded.   
"I was just thinking that. We have be there for Serena."

Lita indicated her assent. Silence fell again until Lita said softly,   
"Do you think she might be right? Serena, I mean? That we should forgive them?"

Amy spoke again in that same lifeless tone.   
"He promised me. And he wasn't there. That equates betrayal in my book."

Lita replied, "But what if she was right? They loved us. Maybe they didn't mean to-"

Amy's voice sliced through Lita.   
"How many bruises did Kaze give you? How many times did I have to patch you up after   
one of your 'training' exercises? For God's Sake, Lita, you fell down the side of a mountain   
because of him."

Amy's steel gaze swung over to Mina.   
"How many times did Nikko cancel plans because he had some vitally important   
matters to take of? How many times did he leave you standing on the ballroom floor because   
he was called away on urgent business?"

Mina dropped her eyes and Amy looked up at the sky, tears thick in her voice.   
"We talked about books, art, plays, everything, he and I. Maybe that's what tripped me   
up. When he told me he loved me, I assumed the words were enough. I didn't check to see if the   
emotion was behind it."

She glared at the other girls again.   
"I'll go to be there for Serena. But I'll be damned if I let him in again."

Her words hung in the stillness of the air. When no reply was forthcoming, Amy strode angrily away.   
Lita watched her go and then asked, "Mina, what do you think?"

Mina sighed before answering.   
"When I looked at him, just now, my entire body strained for his. All I wanted was to   
feel his arms around me again. It was like I found the missing part of my soul. But I kept thinking,   
if I need him this much, if he's really part of me, how can he not feel the same way? And if he   
does, how could he leave me alone for all those years?"

She rubbed her arm across her eyes awkwardly as she said,   
"If he does have an excuse, a reason, it would have to be a very good one. A very good   
one. Look at him, at all of them. They already have us fighting with Serena, with each other. And   
there are just so many unanswered questions. I really don't know. I just don't know."

Lita didn't say anything. Mina turned to go, but paused. Turning back, she said softly,   
"But, just between us, admist all the confusion, there's a tiny kernel of hope."

Lita couldn't help the smile. It spread across her face, and lightened the deep green of her eyes.   
Mina gave an answering smile and walked away. Lita was left alone at the top of the temple   
stairs, watching the sunset, a gentle wind caressing her face. A single day had gone by and   
with its end, everything that she held to be truth was in turmoil. And yet, yet despite all the   
confusion, there was hope.   
  
  



End file.
